


A Christmas Tale

by Alice13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm very proud of this piece, M/M, and pointed ears, i love elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: Shiro never was a person who could be easily misleaded. When he first heard the noise, he rolled on his other side and pulled the blanket higher. When he heard it again, he perked awake. The Santa Claus? Can’t be! That was his first thought according to the time of the year - it was almost the middle of December. It didn’t matter he was around 25.Then Shiro shook off the thought and kicked off the blanket. Must be a robber.





	A Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/gifts).



> For Shady because she deserves all love

A Christmas Tale | sheith | voltron | 16+ | 2017/12/05-07

AN: for @sheithfromvoltron (tumblr)

–

Shiro never was a person who could be easily misleaded. When he first heard the noise, he rolled on his other side and pulled the blanket higher. When he heard it again, he perked awake. _The Santa Claus? Can’t be!_ That was his first thought according to the time of the year - it was almost the middle of December. It didn’t matter he was around 25.Then Shiro shook off the thought and kicked off the blanket. Must be a robber.

He didn’t need any other weapon beside his bare hands, he was a cadet for the air force, he could get a robber or two.

He sneaked to the bedroom’s door, then into the living room, what was next to and from where he heard the noise. He wasn’t wrong. There was someone beside the Christmas tree, the warm, soft white lights outlined his shape. Shiro had a tree, however he lived alone his friends often visited and Hunk and Lance loved Christmas, it was obvious Shiro had a tree. A quite tall one, dressed in gold and silver ornaments.

So someone was there, wearing red and green and shiny gold, but not the Santa Claus. The stranger was much younger and had black hair, lean, familiar shape and… pointed ears?

“Stop right there,” Shiro threatened looking at the other strictly.

The stranger stopped, and slowly turned to face with the man. He had very familiar features. Like the boy he started to spend more and more time, because he loved being with him. He was Lance’s classmate, and beside that the most perfect person on Earth breathing. And now he seemed even more pretty. His violet eyes were sparkling and there were some silver glitter on his face.

“Keith?” Shiro asked unsure, but lowered his hands. “What the hell are you doing here… in this costume?”

Keith seemed afraid. Not on the way as a robber should have. “I–”

Shiro raised his eyebrows, took two steps closer and put a hand on his hip. “I won’t believe if you’d say you try to steal from me.”

Keith let out a heavily sigh and closed his eyes. It seemed he tried to gather or sort his thoughts and calm down. Eventually he looked at the other. “I didn’t want to take anything. I… I brought something. And… This is not a costume, Shiro,” he said on a low tone.

“What?”

Shiro shamelessly reached out and touched Keith’s ear. He even pulled at it after he tapped its shape. “Holy–”

“I’m an elf, not an angel,” Keith cut him on a sulky tone, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was the cutest and Shiro wanted to lean in and kiss that sweet pouts until– Uh.

“An elf?” Shiro asked back, then he sat down on the couch. So far he couldn’t decide what was real. Sanity and everything he had known so far told him, this is just a dream - _elves? Seriously?_ But on the other hand… He saw Keith lying once and saying he’s terrible at it is not even close.

Keith sighed heavily. “Fine. Stay here, I get you a drink, then we talk.”

Shiro just nodded. He sat there, listening as Keith was making coffee (?) in his kitchen. Keith arrived soon with his pointed ears and pushed a warm mug into Shiro’s hand then sat beside him. He was silent for a short, trying to figure out how to explain this to Shiro, how to form it into words.

“I thought elves are small,” Shiro said finally. Keith blinked at him.

“No. We’re at normal human size.”

_We’re._

Shiro turned to face with the other. “And what’s with your ears? I mean–“

“You think they are hideous?”

“No! I think they are the cutest, but how do you do? I don’t remember I’ve noticed they were pointed.”

Keith finally smiled. “Illusion,” he said softly. “I mean the round ears are illusion.”

Shiro stared at him. “I… I know how will this sound, but… you’re one of Santa’s elves?”

Keith kept smiling. “Well, actually, no. Santa Claus, as you know him is a father of the current Burning Frost. He’s the leader of the winteries. The winteries could be called as the Santa’s elves. I’m a searing wisp. We prefer… tricks and treats and Autumn.” He smiled.

“Oh, my god!” Shiro whispered. “Oh, my god!” Shiro repeated. He wanted to bury his face into his palms then he noticed the mug in his hands again. He took a sip, just to do something, then kept nursing it in his hands. “Have I gone mad?”

“No, Shiro… This… This is so hard. I… I know how this sounds. Like a gag or a fairy tale, but… you know me, you know I’m not lying.” Keith sighed again. “I’m so sorry for causing trouble.”

Shiro smiled at the other. It didn’t matter if it’s a joke or the truth. “It won’t change the fact I like you. I wanted to ask you out on a date on the Christmas party on Friday,” he confessed. Keith slid closer to Shiro and gently placed his hands on Shiro’s forearm - and Shiro really felt they were searing.

“I would say yes,” Keith whispered, eyes shining, glowing brighter than the Christmas lights.

Shiro took another sip from the hot chocolate. When he swallowed the last gulp, he felt sleepy.

“Keith…”

“Ssshhh, it’s okay,” Keith whispered embracing the other’s shoulder. He pulled him closer. “Let me help you. I’ll take you to bed.”

“Bed? We haven’t even have our first date yet,” he mumbled as they stood up. Keith chuckled.

“You’re so sweet.” He helped Shiro into his bedroom, and in his bed. Shiro hooked an arm around Keith’s waist.

“You will disappear from tomorrow, right?”

Keith didn’t answer, just smiled wryly.

“Or I won’t remember you.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, then he leant to Shiro and pressed his lips to his. Shiro caught after him, placed a hand on Keith’s nape to hold him there. “Stay,” he whispered the request, but didn’t wait for the answer. The word felt burning in Keith’s chest and the warmth spread from there everywhere in his body, he’d never felt something like that before. It would have been overwhelming, but Shiro opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. And the world stopped around them, and nothing else mattered, just the two of them. Keith returned the kiss gladly, opened up for Shiro, invited his tongue in, to taste each other. (Shiro tasted sweet, like chocolate.)

Shiro pulled Keith down, into his bed, and hugged him to himself. Keith smelled like apples and cinnamon and mint. Shiro liked it. He kissed him, deep when it was Keith’s mouth, but he tried to kiss every inch of his body to learn and map him.

“Shiro…”

“Hm?” Shiro asked back as he kissed down the column of Keith’s neck. His fingers slid into the dark locks and gently tugged on them to get more of his skin. He rolled them and hovered over Keith. He looked up at Shiro and spread his legs inviting.

“Make me yours,” he said on a low, husky tone. Shiro groaned and he was happy to fulfil Keith’s will three times before they fell asleep.

Shiro woke up because he thought he heard a noise. He blinked into the bright world sleepily - and groaned because it was already morning and he had to wake up however he had the prettiest dream ever. He was on a good way to convinced himself it was just his imagination or a part of a dream and almost dropped himself back to sleep a little more.

Keith. Shiro looked around, the sheets were crinkled, but Keith wasn’t there. He sighed heavily. At least he remembered him. Or maybe it really was a dream.

Shiro laid there, trying just to breath and not thinking of anything. But is it okay to remember him if he knew he can never meet him again? He… he fell for Keith even harder. Shit.

“I made simple toast, I don’t know how to make french toast.”

Shiro sat up quickly. “Keith?” Keith sat beside the other, on the edge of the bed. He was almost naked, just his red underwear covered his perfect, pale body.

“Yeah?”

Shiro reached out. Keith was there, he really was there, he wasn’t an illusion, balancing a tray with their breakfast on his lap. Shiro ran his fingers up on Keith’s bare arm to his shoulder, then neck, finally they slid into the dark locks. He brushed them, and saw the pointed ears. Keith blinked, then he giggled. He placed the tray with the toasts, coffee and orange juice to the night stand, then leant to Shiro to kiss the corner of his lips. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and snuggled to him.

“I thought you will vanish,” he mumbled into Keith’s skin.

“But I stayed. For you,” Keith answered and he placed a hand on top of Shiro’s head. He stroked the dark locks lovingly. Shiro kissed Keith’s stomach. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“I am. Hungry for you,” Shiro answered with a chuckle then pulled Keith back into the bed. His hands slid up on the boy’s side and rested against his ears. “They are so cute. I fell in love with you again when I saw them,” he whispered.

Keith stared at the other. “So that is it!”

“What?” Shiro asked back a little confused, but completely lost in love for Keith.

“I’m… I’m bonded with you. And I didn’t understand why. It’s not because we made love. We’re in love and that bonds us. At least me for an entire life to you.”

“That’s…”

“Scary?”

“Romantic and touching.”

Keith grinned happily then he nuzzled the crook of Shiro’s neck.

“Hey, Keith.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Keith gasped for air. That warmth filled him again and he felt his cheeks were burning. “I… I love you too,” he whispered.

“Keith, your skin is glowing slightly,” Shiro said amazed, then he chuckled. He pulled Keith into a tight hug. He kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, finally his lips.

The breakfast had to wait another ten minutes before they ate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
